Scooby-Doo! Classic Creep Capers - Shaggy saves the day
by captaincartoon123
Summary: When Scooby, Shaggy and the gang solved the mysteries of The Black Knight Ghost, The snow Ghost and The Witch Doctor, they discovered a big consciparcy caper. When Fred, Daphne and Velma are kidnapped by the gruesome ghoul king, Shaggy and Scooby must recuse them.
1. Chapter 1: Episode 1, Part 1

**Here it is. The story version of _Scooby-Doo! Classic Creep Capers_ told from Shaggy's POV. I'd like to thank my partner Ellis 97 for helping me out. I don't own anything. All quotes belong to Warner Bros. and THQ.**

* * *

Like, Hello man. My name is **Norville Rogers**. But you can just call me **Shaggy**. That's what my friends call me.

I'm a human teenager. I'm skinny, I've got messy orange hair and a black beard and I'm usually seen in a big green V-neck T-shirt, brown pants and black shoes.

I own a big brown talking dog named **Scooby-Doo**. He's got brown fur, black spots, a blue collar and a diamond shaped tag with yellow initials. He's my best friend mostly cause he's the only one who gets me.

Our three friends are **Fred Jones** a blonde guy who usually wears a white shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes and a red ascot (However don't tell him I said this but I think it looks like a scarf),

 **Daphne Blake** a near-haired red headed rich girl who usually wears a purple shirt, a purple skirt, pink stockings, purple shoes and a green scarf,

And **Velma Dinkley** a brunette smart girl with glasses who usually wears an orange turtle-neck sweater, a red skirt, orange knee-socks and red shoes.

The gang and I live in a town called **Coolsville**. It's a nice little town located somewhere in Ohio. And we solve mysteries. Mostly mysteries with scary monsters. But they're usually just people in costumes trying to get a crime. Hey, there are these three mysteries that me and the gang solved that once led us into a consciparcy. Perhaps you'd like to hear about that story. Okay. Sit back while I tell you the adventure we had.

 **Episode 1: What a Night for a Knight**

It all started on a typical late night. Scooby and I had just seen the new movie _Star: Dog Ranger of the North Woods -_ twice - and we were walking back home from the movies after he had to see two screenings of one movie! Little did we know that we were on our way to another mystery. Me and Scooby were walking down a dirt road.

"What a nervous night to be walking home from the movies, Scooby-Doo!" I said to Scooby "And all because you had to stay and see _Star: Dog Ranger of the North Woods_ , twice!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" said Scooby, excited

Suddenly we heard a noise.

"What's that?" Scooby asked

We looked over at a nearby bush. The bush moved. The noise was coming from there.

"Whatever it is, lt's coming from the bushes." I said nervously "Go see what it is, Scooby."

Scooby looked nervous.

"Don't worry, l'm right behind you." I told him

"Thanks a lot." said Scooby, saracastilly He poked his head in the bushes and then pulled it back.

"Oh, well. Nothing there." he said

"Ribbit." There was a frog on his nose. It hopped away. Scooby chased it.

"Scooby, come back!" I shouted

I followed Scooby. By the time I caught up with him, he had stopped running. And the next thing I knew, I tripped right over him and landed flat on my chest. I turned and looked at Scooby.

"Like, next time, signal." I said

"Rorry." said Scooby

We didn't find the frog. But we did something else.

"Hey, what's that?" I said, catching a glimpse at something in the distance. "It looks like a deserted-type pickup truck."

It was a deserted-type pickup truck. Me and Scoob walked over to it.

"Anyone home?" I asked.

We looked and saw a suit big black suit of armour in the driver's seat. The helmet, which a red feather on the top, fell out of the car and landed on the road. Me and Scoob looked at each other, laughed a little and ran away from the truck. Once we were far enough from it, I looked at Scooby.

"Scoob, We'd better the others about this!" I told him.

"Reah!" said Scooby.

We walked to Fred's house. It's this nice blue house that's two stories. When we got there, I knocked on the door. Fred opened the door.

"Hey, Shaggy and Scooby." said Fred

"Hi, Guys." said Daphne

"Hey, Fred." I said

"Rey, Red." said Scooby (Sorry about Scooby's grammar. He doesn't speak very good most of the time. Sometimes he puts an R in front of the words he says.)

"What are you guys doing here in the middle of nowhere?" said Fred

"Me and Scooby saw the new movie _Star: Dog Ranger of the North Woods._ Twice!" I said

"Twice?" said Fred "In one day? Gee, you guys must have really liked it."

"Scooby liked it the most." I said

"Rit rad a rog in it." said Scooby

"Anyways we were walking home from the movies when Scooby chased a frog." I said "Then we found an old deserted pick-up truck on the road. And there was this suit of armour in the driver's seat."

"Really? A deserted pick-up truck?" said Fred "I gotta see this! Where did you find this truck?"

"Fire up the van and we'll show ya." I said

We opened the garage. There was a big blue, green and orange van inside. It was Fred's van, **The Mystery Machine.** We climbed inside into the front seat. and drove onto the road.

"Let's go." I said

"Hold on. Let's get the girls first. They'll want to see this." said Fred

"If you insist." I said

Fred drove off. he drove to Daphne's house first. It's this big mansion made out of stone and surrounded by gates and is way too many stories. Daphne has a pretty rich family.

"Hey, Fred. Why are we picking Daphne first?" I asked

"Uh, No reason." said Fred

Fred got off and walked up to the house. Seconds later, he returned to the van with Daphne.

"Hey, Guys." she said

"Like, Hey, Daphne!" I said

"Rello!" said Scooby

"Scooby, Shaggy, can you boys go to the back seat so I can climb in front?" said Daphne

"No way, Daphne! You get in the back!" I protested

"Come on, guys! Let Daphne sit in the front and I'll buys us all dinner." said Fred

"Rinner?" said Scooby

"Okay, Scooby-Doo! Let's go to the back." said Shaggy

Yeah. Me and Scooby-Doo like food a lot. We'll both eat anything that's edible. That's one of the reasons we're such good friends. So Scooby and me climbed into the back seat and Daphne hopped in the front seat.

"So what's going on, boys?" said Daphne

"I'll tell you once we get Velma." said Fred

"And Dinner!" I said

We drove off and went to Velma's house. It's this small yellow house that's two stories. When we got there, Daphne got of the van and later returned with Velma.

"Hi, gang!" said Velma

"Hey, Velms!" I said

"Rey!" said Scooby

Daphne and Velma climbed into the front seat with Fred. And we drove off to a restaurant.

"So what's going on?" said Velma

"That's what I want to know." said Daphne

"Scooby and Shaggy found this truck by the side of the road" said Fred

"Yeah. So?" said Daphne

"There was a suit armour in the front." I said

"A seat of armour?" said Velma

"Yeah!" I said "It's kind of strange."

Fred drove the van to a restaurant and we grabbed food. Then we drove to where me and Scoob saw the truck. After the long drive, we were finally at the spot where Scooby and me found the truck. Then we hopped out of the van to get a closer look.

"So this is the truck?" Fred asked us.

"Yep" said Scooby "This is where we found it"

"There it is." I told them.

We walked over to the truck. Velma picked up the helmet.

"Jinkies." said Velma "A Medieval suit or armour. Like the knights wore in medieval times."

"Mid-Evil times? Weren't there any Mid-Good times?" I chuckled

Me and Scooby laughed.

"It's Medieval spelled M-E-D-I-E-V-A-L. A time in History, goofball." said Velma, placing the helmet back on the armour.

"Velma, Be nice will ya? And Jeepers! You're right, Shaggy. This sure is strange." said Daphne

"Yeah. What's an empty, old suit of armor doing in the driver's seat of this pickup?" said Fred

"Maybe he went out for the knight. Get it?" I chuckled

"Very funny." said Velma saracastilly

"Gosh. l wonder who this creepy hunk of tin belongs to." said Daphne, pointing at the armour

Fred found a piece of paper on the crate and showed it to us.

"Well, the name on the crate says, _'Jameson Hyde White. Professor of Archeology. London, England'_ " he said

"Hyde White? l've heard of hide-and-seek before but l've never heard of Hyde White." I chuckled

Scooby and me laughed.

"That's an English name, you comedians." said Velma

"Hey, what's this?" said Daphne, picking another piece of paper off the ground.

"lt's a delivery label that says: _'Deliver to the County Museum.'_ " she said

"So that's where the old knight was headed for." said Velma

"That's using the old noodle. But, like, what happened to our mysterious professor?" I asked

"Well, if he was driving this truck, he's disappeared." said Daphne

"Well, gang, it looks like we're up to our armor plates in another mystery." said Fred

Suddenly I saw a third piece of paper on the ground and picked up.

"Hey, Like What's this? A shipping Invoice to a Mr. R. Necros." I said, reading the paper. "Hey Velma. Look at this."

"What do you have there, Shaggy?" said Velma

"A shipping Invoice to some dude named R. Necros." I said "Who do you think that is, Velma?"

"It must be some guy who knows Proffessor Hyde White." Velma deduced "Maybe he knows something about this."

"We'll take the knight to the museum tomorrow morning. Right now, let's head home." said Fred

Fred put the armour back in it's crate and I helped him load the crate into the Mystery Machine. It was really heavy and my arms felt afterwards. Then we got back into the car and Fred drove us all home. He dropped off Daphne and Velma first, then he drove me and Scooby back to our house. It' a big brown house which is two stories.

"Bye, Guys." said Fred

And he drove off.

"See ya in the morning, Fred!" I said

"Rye, Red!" said Scooby

And Scooby and I went inside.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

 **And so it has began.**


	2. Chapter 2: Episode 1, Part 2

**Here is Chapter 2.**

* * *

The following morning, Scooby and I ate breakfast and then met up with the rest of the gang.

"There you are, gang." said Fred "I kept the knight in the van night. Now let's take it to the museum."

We got into the van. Fred had placed the knight in a crate and placed the crate in the backseat. Scooby and I had to sit the crate. It was uncomfortable ride. So we were at the Coolsville museum.

"Okay. We're here. Shaggy, I'm going to need you to help me carry the crate inside." said Fred

"Like why me? I have the skinniest arms ever!" I said

"Don't be such a baby!" said Fred

"All right." said Shaggy

Fred and I picked up the crate and carried it out of the Mystery Machine and into the museum.

"Fred, this crate is heavy!" I whined

"Suck it up, Shag!" said Fred

When we arrived at the top of the stairs, there was a man there. He was bald on top of his head and some black hair. He had black glasses and was wearing a light blue shirt, with a black tie, underneath a brown overcoat, brown pants, and black shoes.

"Excuse me. Who are you kids and what are you doing here? The museum doesn't open for another hour." said the man "And we don't allow dogs inside!"

"Ro rogs?" said Scooby

"We found this crate that was supposed to arrive here." I said "We're trying to deliver it."

"Well why didn't you say so? I'm Jerimiah Wickles, the museum curator." said the man. "Right this way."

Fred and I carried into the museum. Once we were inside, we placed the crate down.

"Now what's in here?" said Mr. Wickles

"A suit of armour wore the knights of medieval times." said Velma

"It must be him!" said Mr. Wickles

He opened the crate revealing the knight.

"It is! It's the Black Knight armour. One of the finest suits of armour in the world." said Mr. Wickles "This was supposed to be here last night but it never arrived. Where did you find it?"

"Me and my dog found it in a pick-up truck on a dirt road." I said "The crate said the truck belongs to some dude named Jameson Hyde-White."

"I know him. He's a professor in England and a good friend of mine. Where is he?" said Mr. Wickles

"We're not sure." said Velma "We only found his abandoned truck with the knight at the wheel."

"We think Hyde-White may have mysteriously disappeared!" I said

"Really? Oh, dear. Oh, dear." said Mr. Wickles "l suppose l should thank you for finding the Black Knight. But with Professor Hyde White's mysterious disappearance and all, l wish you hadn't."

"Why is that, Mr. Wickles?" said Daphne

"Because of the legend." said Mr. Wickles

"Legend?" said Fred

"Yes." said Mr. Wickles "The Black Knight is supposed to come alive when the moon is full."

"Like, wow! The moon was full last night." I said

"Then what was the professor doing with tall, tin, dark and creepy?" said Velma

"Isn't it obvious? He was delivering it to the museum. All the way from England." said Mr. Wickles

"Whoa." I said "That's pretty far."

Two workers then came over and picked up the crate.

"Where do you want it, Mr. Wickles?" said one of them

"Just put it in the Medieval Room." said Mr. Wickles

"Right." said the worker

They carried the crate away.

"See, Shaggy? They can both carry it no problem." said Fred

"Big deal. They both have strong muscles." I said "So, like what do you think? You think the black knight really comes to life when the moon is full."

"I don't know." said Daphne

"Of course not!" said Velma "It's just a myth."

"Still. Something made the professor disappear." said Fred

"Hey, where did Scooby go?" said Velma

We looked around. Scooby was gone.

"Hey, Where's Scooby?" I asked

"He must have wandered off." said Fred

"Shaggy, you really should put that dog of yours on a leash." said Velma

"Scooby's not big on leashes, Velms." I said

"Scooby-Doo, where are you?!" Daphne called down the hall

Come on, Scooby! We're leaving!" Fred echoed

Scooby came running the hall.

"What's the big idea, wandering off like that?" I said

"Ruys! Ri round romething." said Scooby

"Show us later." said Fred "Right now, let's get some lunch."

"Lunch?" I said "If you insist."

We walked out the museum and into the van. Fred was behind the wheel. Me and the girl all joined him in the front seat. While Scooby was alone in back. We then drove off to lunch.

"This mystery's got me baffled." said Velma

"Well, it's got me, like, hungry." I said "When do we eat?"

"Let's eat!" said Scooby, poking his head from the backseat. He had some strange glasses on his head.

"Hey, what's Scooby wearing?" said Daphne, taking them off his head.

"They look like some crazy kind of glasses." said Velma

"He must've found them at the museum." said Fred

"Yeah, yeah. That's what I wanted to show you!" said Scooby

"Man, l wonder what kind of groovy things you see with those." I asked

"Well, there's one way to find out." said Fred "Let's go to The Library. Good Work, Scooby!"

"Yeah, good work, Scooby" I said saracastilly "Guess this means we're not getting lunch right now."

"Rorry." Scooby grinned.

Fred turned the van around and drove to the Coolsville Library. Once we were there, Velma found a book with a picture the glasses that Scooby found in them.

"Here it is!" she said "They're a special type of magnifying glasses, used by jewelers, scientists and archeologists. And hold on to your Hula-Hoops. lt says here, 'made only in England'"

''Archeologists?" asked Daphne.

"England?" asked Fred.

Me and the gang all looked up and said "Professor Hyde White!"

We had instantly realized that this was a clue to the missing professor mystery. However, we didn't know how the Legend of the Black Knight was connected to it.

"That does it. There's something fishy going on in that museum" said Fred.

"Museum?" asked Scooby.

"Right, Scooby." Fred nodded "Tonight we're going fishing."

"We're going down to Rocky Point Beach and catch big fish?" I asked.

"No, Shaggy" Fred shook his head "We're going to the museum see if we can find the missing Professor"

"But what about the Black Knight?" I asked "Scooby and I read in my dad's newspaper that the moon is supposed to be full again tonight! That Black Knight is going on the prowl!"

"Shaggy, you don't actually that story, do you? It's probably just a myth." said Velma "And two full moons in a row? Is there some lunar eclipse I'm not aware of?"

I wasn't too sure on this. That doesn't surprise me though, I'm hardly too sure on anything. But I'm always stuck in these boring old mysteries. Frankly, I don't know why I'm part of the gang, but I'm one of them nonetheless, so I've gotta help them.

"Well then. I guess We're going." said Fred

* * *

 **The mystery continutes.**


End file.
